At the present time forward thrust single bladed weeding devices are used to cut weed stems right on the surface of the ground or cut weed roots in the soil in an attempt to eradicate weeds. These weeding devices, when thrust forward, leave weeds laying in such a way as to obscure the edge of the weeded area, especially when the weeds are of the vine kind growing close to the ground. This edge obscurity causes weeds to be missed while weeding. In order to avoid missing the weeds extra time has to be taken to discriminate between weeded and unweeded areas during the weeding time. When operating in the soil, these weeding devices also leave the cut off sections of weed roots in the soil. Weeds left with this part of its root in the soil can make the weeding attempt a transplanting operation instead, especially when rain falls on the weeded area shortly after the weeding is finished. Raking or lifting weeds away in order to clear the weeded area and/or move weed root sections out of the soil takes extra time.
The present invention overcomes these problems. First, it shoves the weeds away so that the weeded area edge is clearly seen while also moving most severed weed root parts clear of the soil. The good visibility of weeded area edges eliminates extra time needed to determine the edge of the weeded area. Secondly, the rapidity of weeding with this invention makes subsequent weedings faster than raking. Thus the raking motion or process is not needed and time is saved.
Weeding in the soil is made easier by the use of the stabilizer in keeping the section of this invention that operates in the soil near the surface of the ground during the forward motion, which also makes for effective weed and soil separation by minimizing the amount of soil to be separated from the cut weed parts. Of the weeding devices in this category, this invention is most advantageous for a person with impaired legs to use when weeding while a section of this invention is operated under the soil's surface.